Singer
by TheLondonTeaCozy
Summary: Renesme ran away to the Volturi and is asked to join. Alec, try as he might, can't resist her or her blood. What happens when it can't be controlled any longer? One-shot, Alec and Ren's POV. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Twilight (like it needed to be repeated).**

Singer

**Alec **

I watched her from across the court, standing fearlessly before the Masters. It was arrogant, but only to a few. Aro was delighted with her mere present.

Little Renesme Cullen had run away from home.

Well, I couldn't blame Aro. She was delicious, and not only in appearance. The scent of her blood was intoxicating, filling the space like a perfume. My throat was dry; the fact that I hadn't hunted in weeks was adding to the strain. When Jane escorted her out, I felt like I needed air for the first time in over a thousand years. Caius watched me struggle with my thoughts.

"Akin to the forbidden fruit, isn't she, Alec?" He spoke in an easy, measured tone that set me on edge. Aro dismissed us and I bolted to hunt.

She was Edward Cullen's daughter for God's sake!

**Renesme**

I wasn't aware of Alec's staring until Jane turned on me.

"Do you feel as though you are to be desired, Cullen?" Jane asked, throwing open the door to my bedroom. We were about the same age, 16, and she wasn't nearly as bitter as I'd heard. Renesme: 2; Cullens: 0.

"Not in any sense, Jane." I answered, curtly, placing my small duffle on the dressing table. It wasn't an extravagant room, which was alright; pale grey and blue for the walls, bed-things, and curtains contrasted by the stark black furniture.

"Alec may think otherwise," Jane advised, "I'd watch him, personally." She shut the door, leaving me with myself. Something to be desired…

If I trusted Jane's judgment, maybe I was.

**Alec**

The women I found were satisfactory, but as soon as I returned to the castle, that dry, unquenchable thirst clawed its' way back into my throat. The temptation was worse; the urge-more potent, like fire. Of course, I was assigned to watch out for her, take her places and the works.

For all I knew, Renesme must think me incredibly rude. It was futile, though. Until I had my way, Renesme was a danger; to herself and my control.

**Renesme**

I'd been Italy for 3 weeks. Every time I left the castle with Alec, he seemed to want nothing to do with me. Somehow, I felt, that wasn't the case. There was something brewing underneath his stone façade. I would've given anything to know what it was.

**Alec**

I was waiting in Renesme's room for her to get dressed. Felix, Corin, and I were taking her out to experience some of the nightlife. Her bloods scent was potent and making me dizzy. After a month, one would expect it to stop.

"Is this okay?" I looked up. Renesme strolled out of the bathroom, wearing slim black pants, a dark blue sequined tank, and silver strapped heels. Her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore small gold hoops, a few gold bangles, and little makeup.

"You look fine." I replied, emotionless. In truth, she was stunning, but the sound of her pulse pounding under her skin tauntingly, ruined it. Renesme walked past me, shooting me a smile. Her hand brushed against mine and suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore

**Renesme**

Saying I was shocked when Alec spun me around is a sore understatement. My heart rate skyrocketed and began hurting. His dark red eyes pierced mine and his hand gripped my shoulders. It was only when he pressed his mouth to my neck did I truly understand what was happening.

"Alec, please don't." I gasped, my back hitting the wall. "Oh, god no!" I struggled against his grasped, but it didn't help a thing.

"Renesme, please don't scream." Alec whispered his tone slightly nervous. "I can't help it."

"I promise." I choked out. Something about his words said more; Alec really needed this. He didn't hesitate. Seconds later, his teeth cut into my skin.

**Alec**

At least Renesme could take directions; she didn't scream. Only whimpers escaped as I pulled on her blood. It was sweeter than I could've imagined; no words could describe the fulfillment of the temptation. I held Renesme by her waist, keeping her firmly against my chest. Her fingers tangled in my hair and her back arched to my touch. I wanted it all, but the slackening of Renesme's grip commanded me to stop.

I pulled away, watching in amazement as her skin healed quickly, leaving only a slim scar. Renesme placed a hand on the spot and stared at me, her eyes betraying her fear. She was slumped slightly against the wool, exhausted and looking ill. Slowly, she peeled herself away and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Why don't we…stay in tonight?" she asked, her voice only a breathy whisper. Feeling relieved, I held her close to me, feeling her skin pulsing.

The temptation couldn't subside forever.

**Renesme**

The feel of Alec taking my blood was oddly pleasuring. I couldn't compare the boiling, heated moment to anything else. As I lay on my bed, curled up into his side, I had the recurring thought that I couldn't leave if I tried. I sat up and leaned over Alec, grabbing my cell phone. Alec played with my hair as I dialed the number.

"What're you doing?" He sighed, tilting his head towards my face.

"Cancelling my flights to Philadelphia and Seattle." I answered, glancing back at him. "I'm not heavy, am I?"

"Not in the slightest," He replied, leisurely twirling a strand of my hair.

**Alec**

Aro had asked to see Renesme the following morning. The scar had disappeared on Renesme's neck, but Jane seemed to sense something was up.

"You smell like her" my sister examined me with her fierce gaze. I sent her a pleading look and she blinked a few times. "You didn't." Slid out of her mouth.

"I lost control." I admitted under my breath. Jane gasped the moment the Masters entered. They acted as though they hadn't heard her.

"So, have you decided to take our offer?" Aro greeted Renesme warmly.

"Of course," she smiled. "I've canceled everything." Aro asked to see her thoughts, which she agreed to. Marcus had his eyes on me until Aro dropped her hand.

"Excellent; thank you, Renesme." he looked to the rest of us. "Everyone except Alec, Jane, and Renesme are dismissed." Caius motioned Jane and I over.

I could tell by the look in Aro's eyes that I'd been ousted.

**Renesme**

Chills ran up my spine as I realized what Aro had seen. I looked to Alec and saw worry flash across his face. The adrenaline flowed into my veins and I couldn't stop my breathing from picking up. Aro's eyes had a deadly sheen.

"Jane, you know what is to be done." He commanded. "And hold the girl back."

"Aro, you are mistaken; please." Aro shot her a cold look and she fell silent. Biting her lip, Jane suddenly had me in her grip. "I'm so sorry." she whispered before looking back to Alec.

I couldn't stop the hot tears from rolling down my cheeks. Alec's body contorted and bent up in horrible, unnatural ways. I knew this wasn't even half of what Jane felt. I screamed, begging Jane to stop, for Aro to relinquish.

"I'm sorry Renesme, but he brought this upon himself." Caius answered.

"Punish me! I allowed it!" I shrieked, not realizing the choice I made.

"What did you say?" Aro spun around.

**Alec**

My body hit the floor as I regained my senses. I lay there motionless, letting Renesme's words sink in.

"I allowed it, Aro." She shouted. "He was trying to resist, but I let him!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Renesme Cullen, justifying my shameless indulgence. Marcus shifted in his seat, his gaze falling of Renesme.

"Jane, release her; she is no harm." then he turned to Aro. "The bond has changed." Aro turned around and walked over to Marcus, staring him down.

"To what level?" Aro hissed. Marcus was unaffected.

"Singer." he dead-panned. Aro's eyes widened slightly. Suddenly, he was kneeling next to me, holding up my body by my shirt front.

"Tell me, Alec," his voice was low and venomous. "How much were you planning to risk?"

"Everything." I answered in a voice and air of confidence that was not my own. Where it came from, I'll never know. All I did [know], was that my mind thought I had come to love little Renesme Cullen.

**Renesme**

Aro yanked Alec up by his jacket, pushing him towards Jane and me. The two of us placed a hand on one of his shoulders. Alec looked down at me and I gave him a shy smile, which he returned. It was the right thing at the wrong time.

"You three." Aro said, pointing at us. "You may leave, but I hope that this will remain under wraps. I wouldn't want another run-in like this." We all shook our heads and bolted, Aro's warning trailing behind us.

Jane departed and hid out in her room, but Alec had my hand, taking me to his. Closing the door, he flipped the lock and sat on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. I moved and kneeled behind his hunched form, removing his jacket and draping my arms over his shoulders.

"Why, Alec?" I murmured, nuzzling his neck. "Did you mean what you said?" Alec turned his face to mine; he looked like he should've been crying.

"You really mess me up, Renesme." He said, cupping my cheek. "I can't help it."

"Help what?" I asked, silently wanting for him to say it. He didn't reply with words. Instead, Alec pushed me onto the bed and proceeded to attack my mouth. It was hard and fervent, almost to the point of drawing blood. But, after only a moment, he pulled away.

"Love you too, Alec." I muttered, closing my eyes and feeling his arms wrap around my waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**This was pretty self-explanatory. I happen to have Steph's book of answers and there is nothing in it regarding whether or not hybrids have the capability to withstand venom being introduced to their system. This was based off of a picture I found on DeviantArt, a website good for 2 things: "artistic eye-fulls" (thank you Alex for that suggestion) and fanart. There isn't alot for this ship, mind you, mostly photo alterations, but YouTube is a gold mine for ship-related videos.**

**Props to Childofthenight and StephanieDivaV3 for their videos; very creative AND they use actual dialogue and non-kitschy music. It's a win-win :)**

**Thanks so much, you guys! Review, favorite, add, whatever; Any and all views/hits are very much appreciated!**

**Carie Lea**


End file.
